odontologigufandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Sammanfattning - behandlingsgång vid fyllning, karies
= KARIESDIAGNOSTIK = Man borrar karies vid - Sonderbar och mjuk kavitet och/eller väldigt pulpanära * o Om ytskiktet är intakt finns möjlighet för remineralisation, men det gör det inte vid kavitet * o Patienten har svårt att få rent i kaviteter och därför ska man borra dem - Ocklusalkaries kliniskt/på röntgeneftersom angreppet är större än vad man kan se på röntgen och ofta inte går att sondera kliniskt pga att fluor remineraliserar ytskiktet Övriga faktorer som påverkar - Kost, fluor, saliv, bakterier, kooperation - Skadans djup och läge - Aktivitet och progressionshastighet - Symtom från patienten - Estetik - Om man behöver återställa funktion - Man ska underhålla fyllningen – 65-85% 5-årsöverlevnad på fylln i VG-reg (Thomas Jacobsen 2013) - Sek.karies har mindre chans att läka ut eftersom det är svårt att remineralisera under en fyllning - Vill du inte borra kan du fluorbehandla och återkalla pat efter 6 mån för att se om det progredierat Det finns inte alltid kavitet vid D2 och D3 - D2 10-30% har kavitet - D3 40-60% har kavitet èInte alltid kavitet bara för att vi har D2 eller D3 och det viktiga om vi borrar är just att vi har kavitet Kariesprogression över tid - Mejare et al 1999 – 10% av karies progredierar snabbt - Mejare et al 1998 – tiden för emaljkaries (D2) att utvecklas till dentinkaries (D3): Snittet är 7-8 år – du har tid på dig där du inte behöver exkavera 50% progredierar inte alls på 10 år 20% efter 1 år 40% efter 2 år 50% efter 3 år Kariesprogression beror på - Kavitetsbildning – finns kavitet går det snabbare, svårt att se hos unga individer med papillerna kvar - Kariesaktivitet och risk – hög kariesaktivitet- och risk ger snabbare progression - Fluortillförsel - Patientens ålder – nyerupterade tänder har störst kariesrisk - Risktand/yta – 5:or och 6:or, särskilt distalt - Sprickbildning i randvulsten – ger läckage och ökar progressionen Om karies inte ger - Smärta, besvär för patienten - Ökad sjukdomsrisk - Sämre estetik - Sämre funktion Varför ska vi då borra bort det? = KARIES PÅ RÖNTGEN = - D1 = karies i emalj - D2 = till EDG och obetydligt i dentin - D3 = förbi EDG och tydligt i dentin - S = sekundärkaries, karies i anslutning till en restauration (krona, fyllning, bro…) - Börja med att titta på röntgen, sen tittar vi kliniskt i munnen och jämför igen med röntgen - Karies ser större ut på röntgen vid överlappning à sträva efter friprojektion = KLINISK BILD = Karies favoritställen är i fissuren, approximalt och buckalt under kontaktpunkten, vid gingivan - Jämför med tidigare röntgen för att se om kariesskadan är aktiv och kräver exkavering - Initial karies = D1 i emaljen, D2 obetydlig utbredning i dentin - Manifest karies = D3 tydlig utbredning i dentin - Konsistens – mjuk om aktiv, hård om inaktiv - Färg – ljus vid initial, mörk om manifest, brun/svart om inaktiv - Approximalkaries – tecknar sig som svärtningar man kan se ocklusalt ifrån - Rotytekaries – lejonbrun om aktiv (vä bild) och svart om inaktiv (hö bild) * o Undvik exkavering * o Förebygg med kost, minska kariesrisk, minimera plack, Duraphat 5000 ppm och fluor - Exkavering av karies ger blöta gulaktiga spån (se bild), frisk tand ger mer vita torra spån - Sekundärkaries – på rtg, fyllningsfraktur, skarvar, främsta anledningen till att fyllningar görs om - Atypisk karies – på konstiga ställen såsom buckalt incisiver, viktigt med riskbedömning, mediciner, Sjögrens som påverkar salivsekretion, strålbehandling = 1. KARIESEXKAVERING = - Kolla ocklusionen OCH FÄRTAGNING innan du preparerar! - Försiktig med sonden! - Kariesskadan bestämmer preparationens utseende - Karies som kräver operativ åtgärd –NR 3 borr och handexkv, 5 kemomek - Använd granntandsskydd som du säkrar med tandtråd (NR 4) - Öppna approximalrummen med planinstrument eller pincettens baksida om du har svårt att få in granntandsskydd/matris, eller använd Composi-Tight som är en flexibel plastkil som du kan böja - Highspeed – skapa åtkomst, avlägsna fyllningar, forma kaviteten - Exkavera karies * o Lågvarv utan vatten och luft, keramborr avverkar mindre frisk tandsubstans (NR 3) * o Handexkavera – gröna böjda för väggar, röda raka för botten, skrapa på ytan, gräv inte (SoS NR 3) * o Kemomekanisk Carisolv vid djup angrepp/dålig insyn (NR 5 pga tidsåtgång, fyllnöverlevnad?) - Ounderstödda emaljprismor sprätts bort med en rak sond - Kariesfritt, viktigt i hela preparationens periferi och lådans botten vid emaljkanten vid klass 2 * o Hårt vid sondering och glider på ytan, använd us-sond och rak sond * o Klirrar * o Vita borrspån vid exkavering jmf med karies som ger gulaktiga och blöta borrspån * o Kariesdetektor Snoop blir blå om karies (men kan även färga frisk tand), Carisolv - Carisolv * o Består av natriumhypoklorit (Dakins lösning) i form av gel + instrument + kariesdetektor * o Mjukar upp karierat dentin via proteolys som sen avlägsnas med instrument * o Påverkar inte karierat emalj eller frisk dentin. * o Ger lite ojämn yta som resultat och bättre retention. # 1. Applicera gel i 30 sek # 2. Exkavera med keramiska borr/handexkavator # 3. Grumlig gel = karies finns kvar # 4. Spola rent med vatten – torrlägg # 5. Kontrollera kariesfrihet, klar gel = kariesfritt # 6. Vid behov applicera gel igen - Undvik underskär vid komposit eftersom det blir svårt att komma in med material där - Dentinunderstödd emalj och bevara emaljomslutning så du får bra mikromekanisk retention - Ha en hylla som fyllningen kan stå på - Optimal kantvinkel på 90 grader och plant golv i lådans botten, runda vinklar och hörn = 2. TORRLÄGGNING = - Kofferdam, vid ocklusal fyllning behövs bara 1 hål på duken, approximal 3 eller 4 hål - Drytip, bomullsrullar - Salivsug i munnen även när kofferdam är på - Böj till blästerspetsen efter behov = 3. MATRISER = - Isolerar tanden och torrlägger - Ger anatomisk form - Återskapar kontaktpunkten (se bild) - Förhindrar överskott - Gör så man kan packa kompositen mot något - Sektionsmatris i första hand - Förkonturerade standard/extra hög i andra hand * o Används Nyströms rak hållare med fyrkantig ingång klipps matrisbandet i övre kanten * o Tofflemire – bandet läggs uppifrån eller hö/vä utgång, lås med ytterskruv, juster med innerskruv - Raka nyström i tredje hand (bra distalt på sista tanden) - Förkonturerade med mage när du är långt cervikalt åt, inte vid grunda fyllningar - FenderMate är matris och kil i ett, sväng in den vid preparationen - Buckalmatris för klass 5, kan även forma dom lite efter tanden - Förkonturerade plaststrips/celluloid för front - Kragmatris för tänder med lite tandsubstans, ansluter bra cervikalt, kan börja med den, bygga upp lite och sen fortsätta med vanlig matris Kilen - Förhindrar läckage av saliv, blod och gingivalexudat, förhindrar överskott, håller matrisen på plats - Välj kil i rätt storlek och fukta den lätt så den inte går av - Tryck in kilen genom hela approximalrummet 0,5-1mm över kavitetsbotten - Kilens breda del ska ligga vid den mest öppna delen av kaviteten - Kilstorlek minst - ljusblå orange grön gul mörkblå röd träfärg - störst - Composi-Tight är en flexibel plastkil = 4. BONDING = Bonda med Adper Scotchbond 1 XT # 1. Rengör kaviteten med vatten # 2. Torrblästra # 3. Börja etsa emalj och fortsätt sen på dentin i 20 sek med fosforsyragel (35 %) # 4. Sug bort etsgelen, spola med vatten minst 20 sek # 5. Blästra till en lätt fuktad yta eller blästra torrt och återfukta med en Quickstick # 6. Skaka flaskan med primer-adhesiv för att blanda dem # 7. Gnugga på bonding 2 ggr med samma Quickstick under 15 sek # 8. Blästra försiktigt i 10 sek och håll då sugen nära tanden # 9. Ljushärda i 10 sek # 10. Fyll, ljushärda 30 sekunder - På VK: 2-steg ets och skölj Adpter Scotchbond1 XT, vi kommer få 2-steg självets Clearfil SE snart - På barnklinik: Click & Bond AdheSE/Excite, en penna som man klickar på tanden - Läs bruksanvisningen - Vid ets och skölj * o KHX 0,2-2% i 15-60 sek på etsat dentin för att få bort MMP före applikation av primer - Vid självetsande system * o Torr yta * o Etsa bara emaljen för att kunna få kemisk bindning till dentin * o Ha milda självetsande med pH över 1,5 * o Eftersom självetsande material med pH under 1,5 frigör enzymerna MMP:aser à bryter ner kollagen i dentin à sämre kemisk bindning när man inte binder kollagen med adhesivet * o Oftast inte kompatibla med dualhärdande och kemiskt härdande kompositcement = 5. FYLLNING = - Kolla så det är tätt längs mellan matrisbandet och tand med en rak sond - Lägg i sneda lager som är 2mm tjocka - Packa mot väggar med carver, lägg sist ocklusalt - I djupa kaviteter – lägg bottenskikt och sen sneda lager - Tryck matrisbandet mot granntand med carver/perform vid ljushärdning för att få kontaktpunkt - Lägg lager distinkt och bestämt, smådutta inte pga det ger porös ful yta och ökar risk för luftblåsor - Översta skiktet ska vara slätt – använd mörkgrå stoppare, orange packer modeller, gul plastic post, ljusgrön carver - Forma anatomin när du fyller, sparar tid vid puts - Randvulsten – tryck med stopparen och bilda en fossa, vinkla sen in randvulsten approximalt med carver eller sond - Kontaktskapande hjälpmedel – Perform för att hålla ut matrisbandet, ljushärda på toppen - Kolla fyllningens anslutning med sond - Puts med vatten, röd diamant tar mer än gul * o Börja med högvarv diamant gul * o Fortsätt med lågvarv diamant röd * o Slutputs gul kopp, vit stav, eventuellt trissor * o För att ta bort ös, korrigera form, ge bra ocklusion och artikulation, minska retention av plack, ge komfort Reparationer - Postop sensibilitet efter 1 v à borra upp fylln i mitten för att minska spänningen och lägg komposit där igen - Saknas en approximal låda att vila på behöver du ofta avverka hela fyllningen för att få förankring - Komposit som ska fästas mot amalgam kräver extra retention Sätt att få extra retention - Sträcke ut preparationen ocklusalt, kan även fördjupa en grund ocklusal låda - ”Laxstjärtar” in i fyllningen brevid - Gör en ränna buckolingualt - Underskär i preparationen för mekanisk retention = 6. LJUSHÄRDNING = - Minst 30 sek - Ljushärda nära och extra vid tjocka lager - Rengör spetsen på härdlampan med plastinstrument och sprit - Håll härdlampan nära kompositen och så det inte blir skuggeffekter - Härda extra approximalt på djupa fyllningar - Luftblästra om du är nära gingivan och pulpan eftersom de kan skadas av härdlampans värme (Light curin units used in dentistry – Mouhat) - Trögare komposit med mer fillers och mörkare kompositer i B-skalan behöver härdas längre = DJUPA KARIESSKADAN = - Stegvis/successiv exkv (NR 3) - avlägsna karies i minst 2 steg - Ofullständig kariesexkv, ingen kariesexkv (NR forskning) - Risk för pulpalesion – svårt se hur nära skadan är, titta på rtg för att avgöra hur djupt du ska gå - Symtom är inte kopplat till om pulpan är exponerad, kan vara en djup skada utan symtom Stegvis exkv besök 1 - Tanden ska vara vital, positivt senstest - Lågvarvsborr/handexkv - Kariesfritt vid hela emaljdentingränsen i periferin - Lämna karies pulpalt, handexkv i djupaste delen - Isolera djupaste stället med Life/Calasept (kalciumhydroxid) som visar var pulpan är - Tfb IRM eller glasjonomer – i sidor silver KetacMolar/rosa Fuji Triage, i fronten tandfärgad KetacFil - Info till pat om prognos och behandlingsgång, be pat höra av om symtom eller vid fraktur av tfb - Fortsatt exkv efter minst 2-3 mån Stegvis exkv besök 2 - Kontroll – symtom, vitalitet och senstest, status för tfb - Avlägsna tfb - Inspektera om kariesfritt - Avlägsna kvarvarande karies pulpalt med handexkavator/kemomek exkv, alt avvakta några veckor - Gör perm fyllning - Info pat om djup fyllning och prognos för tanden - Efterkontroll = PROGNOS FÖR FYLLNINGAR = - 90% 10-årsöverlevnad av komposit som görs rätt med torrläggning (Clinical effectivenes – Heintze 2012) - 57% 27-årsöverlevnad av komposit gjorda på universitet (A randomized controlled 27 years – Pallesen 2015) - Ingen större klinisk relevans med mikroläckage och överlevnad (Secondary caries and microleakage – Jokstad 2015) ART - Handexcaverar och fyller med glasjonomer, ingen borrning. Används på mjölktänder. - Bra på enytesfyllningar ocklusalt, men inte flerytesfyllningar (Survival of atraumatis - de Amorin 2012) - Materialen måste förbättras för flerytesfyllningar (State of the ART – Frenken 2014) Klass 2 - Ingen skillnad i frakturstyrka mellan approximal eller approximal+ocklusal preparation (Yldiz 2015) - Tunnelpreparation inte bra vid glasjonomer pga den försvagar randvulsten, mer studier behövs för komposit (Wiegand & Attin 2007) - AFR är 2,9 för komposit, riskfaktorer för misslyckande är * o Unga pat där man inte kan dimensionera rätt och har tidsbrist, * o Tidigare karies som ger risk för sekundärkaries * o Djupa kaviteter som gör att det blir svårt att härda och antalet dentinkanaler/ytenhet ökar * o ”Saucer-shaped preparationer” som ger sämre hållfasthet, jmf vä bild med hö bild (Longevity of posterior – Kopperud 2012) Komposit vs amalgam - Komposit lika bra som amalgam med avseende på lyckandefrekvens och risk för sekundärkaries (Direct composite resin fillings versus amalgam – Rasines 2014) = TEORI = Faktorer som påverkar behandling och materialval - Patientens önskemål och motivation, inom pedodonti även vad föräldrar vill - Kostnad – kompositkrona billigare än mk-krona, kostnadsförslag - Teamets kunskap – måste kunna hantera materialet - Omvärldens idéer – vad som anses vara acceptabelt, jmf amalgam med komposit - Allergi – ovanligt 2 av 1000 pat, mer vanligt hos personal - Ska ha kontroll på karies och parodontit - Ska tanden byggas upp eller ersättas - Kvarvarande tandvolym och förankringsmöjlighet, subgingival preparation - Sprickbildning och kraftutveckling – vi biter med 50kg posteriort, 25kg anteriort - Stabilitet i ocklusion - Hur mycket insyn som behövs - Missfärgningar - Material – hur hållfast materialet är, slitage, biokompabilitet, estetik, teknikkänslighet Minimalinvasivt innebär - Behandla sjukdomen och undvik invasiva ingrepp så mycket vi kan - Kariesfrihet för bra att fyllningen ska få retention (lättnadsform) - Insyn - Understödd emalj och kuspar, kolla ocklusion innan du börjar borra Bondingens syfte - Adhererar två material till varandra mikromekaniskt och kemiskt och skapar en enhet – komposit och tandsubstans - Försluta pulpan - Ge täthet mellan tand och fyllning så det inte blir mikroläckage - Utjämna spänningar genom att vara lite elastisk, när kompositen krymper ska bondingen hålla kvar fyllningen Förutsättningar för adhesion till tand - Frisk tandsubstans och kariesfritt - Kemsisk eller mikromekanisk retention - Motverka mikroläckage - Torrläggning - Följ tillverkarens bruksanvisning – hur det ska ytbehandlas, blandas och appliceras Krav på bondingsystem (Anusavice 2013) - Avlägsna smearlayer eller modifiera det - Totalets tar bort smearlayer à bättre vätning men exponerar dentinkanaler à risk för sämre bonding, kanske bättre att modifiera smearlayer - Bevara/förbehandla kollagenet – fosforsyra i ets tar bort kalcium som används vid kemisk bindning - Bevara hydroxylapatit – självetsande system innehåller fosfat som kan binda till kalcium och därför ska man utföra selektiv emaljets och inte etsa dentin med dessa - Ha bra vätning och kunna flyta ut på tanden - Monomererna ska kunna komma in i dentinytan - Polymerisation ska sen ske i hybridlagret (ytskiktet), kräver att det är torrt och inte finns lösningsmedel kvar - Copolymerisera med kompositen så det bildas en stark enhet Bondingsystem - 3-steg totalets och 2-steg mild självets är golden standard och har bäst överlevnad (van Dijken, Dent Mater 2007 a,b samt Clinical effectiveness of contemporary – Peumans 2014) - Tvåsteg självets funkar bra pga * o Innehåller modifierade molekyler (10-MDP, 4-MET) som kan binda till tanden * o Etsar inte dentinet à bevarar kalcium och hydroxylapatit à får kemisk bindning * o Enklare att använda, behöver bara torrlägga ochinte återfukta som vid ets och skölj Matrisen i en komposit byggs upp av flera delar - Komposit är två/flera material som inte är lösta i varandra, fillerpartiklar i kompositen binds in via silan - Polymeren består av tvärbundna metakrylater såsom bis-GMA, bis-EMA, UDMA, TEGMA - Initiatorer – initierar polymerisationen, camporkinon, väteperoxider - Inhibitorer – hydrokinon förhindrar så att kompositen inte polymeriseras av sig själv - Stabilisatorer – benzotriasol så materialet inte bryts ner för tidigt efter härdning - Färgämnen - Fillerpartiklar – förstärker kompositen, kiseldioxid, zirkonia Typer av kompositer Efter partikelstorlek Efter viskositet Bulk-komposit Problem med komposit - Sekundärkaries - Slitage - Frakturer pga restmonomerer som gör polymeren mjukare och svagare mekaniskt - Krympningar i kompositen (Giacetti et al 2007) * o Hypersensibilitet pga att det skapas spänningar och mikroläckage, värst på klass 1 * o Mikroläckage * o Missfärgningar, sekundärkaries * o Frakturer * o Retentionsförlust Strategier för att undvika krympningar i komposit # 1. Öka fillermängden – ökar nötningsresistensen, styvhet och ger minskad krympning # 2. Hanteringen – inkrementteknik, packa mot väggar först och sist ocklusalt, jobba inte för länge # 3. Använd bulk-komposit